What To Expect When Your Expecting!
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is a follow up to my last zax fanfic that has just finished called the ED disaster. This fanfic s based on zax but will have some fless mentions so please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a follow up to my last zax fanfic that has just finished called the ED disaster.  
This fanfic s based on zax but will have some fless mentions so please R&R****J****  
****PS: just a short chapter to see what people think and it is continuing from where the ED disaster left off so if you haven't read the ED disaster the link is below****J****  
**** s/10398396/1/The-ED-Disaster**

Zoe was the first to end her on going hug with max when over his shoulder she saw a weak Tess quietly being wheeled out of rhesus.

"I got to go" said Zoe running off to Tess's side

Max smiled as he watched Zoe practically sprint over to Tess.

Max shook the smile off his face and walked over to reception, he was relieved that no one had seen his and Zoe's previous kiss.

"I suppose your glad zoe's ok" said Louise to max

"Yea, everyone is" said max "and besides I get my smoking buddy"

"Oh" said Louise who was in the middle of filing "and by the way, have you seen fletch?"

"Em no" said max who had decided that the best thing to do was cover for fletch, he didn't need all the staff gossiping before his wife had even found out

"I thought he went with you and Charlie" said noel

"Well so did Dixie and I haven't seen her either" said max trying to make his excuse more believable

"No, she's with Jeff" said Louise "apparently catching up on the gossip"

"Gossip?" said max

"Yea" said Louise

Max shot out the ED entrance and headed towards the ambulance bay.

He knocked the door at first but soon started to get inpatient so he banged it louder but there was still no answer.

Max ran round until her found a side door which had been left opened because of the warm day.

Max immediately pushed it so that the small gap would be big enough for him to fit though and he found himself inside the ambulance quarters looking straight through the window where he saw Jeff and Dixie sitting with a cup of tea in their hands.

Dixie had a shocked expression clear on her face and stared straight at max as he approached her and Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter so here is chapter 2, enjoy and keep reviewing:)**

"max" said Dixie smiling

"hi" said max awkwardly not knowing if Jeff had said to Dixie about him and zoe

"what do we owe the pleasure" said Jeff taking a sip of the tea he had in his hand

"just to let you know that Tess is being taken up stairs and also to let you know that zoe will hunt you down and kill you if you tell anyone about what she said when she was trapped"

"what did she say?" said Dixie turning and looking at Jeff

max smiled when he heard Dixie say those words.

"as max said, zoe will kill me" said Jeff

"I better go" announced max who was worried that if he stayed any longer his and zoe's secret would be out

"see, ya" said Dixie as she watched max sprint off in the direction of the door

max ran back to the ED and found fletch sitting in the relatives room with zoe

"what's happening?" said max bursting threw the door

"they found a bleed" said zoe in almost a whisper

"where" said max quietly and slowly

"brain" said fletch looking at zoe as they both knew how serious this was

"I thought everything was fine" said max who sat down and rubbed zoe's back as she was leaning forward with her head in her hands

"they thought that" said zoe "but they had to do a second scan to be sure"

"she will be fine" said max looking up in the air

"nobody knows that" said fletch who immediately jumped up as a doctor burst threw the door

zoe and max also jumped up and looked at the doctor with pleading eyes

"we have manage to stop the bleed" said the doctor "the surgeons are just finishing up now, they should be out in an hour"

zoe and fletch smiled and clasped back into the chair they had been sitting on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy with a lot of my other fanfic's, this chapters shorter than usual (as I am updating all my fanfic's today) and sorry for any spelling mistakes but please R&R****J**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Zoe?" Connie called as her heels clicked up the corridor

"Yes" Zoe shot up looking at Connie "what's the problem?"

"We need to take hourly obs" Connie explained "and scans, if you catch my drift"

"I totally forgot" Zoe worried "I haven't had one yet"

"Well, shall we go now" asked Connie putting her hand on Zoe's back as she could tell how worried she was "max is waiting down in the ED"

"Fletch, I will be back up as soon as I can, ok?" Zoe told fletch who was still studying the ground

"I will call you if there's any news" fletch tried to smile at Zoe and Connie as they walked down the long corridor and walked into the elevator

"How did you know? And how long have you known?" asked Zoe once the elevator doors had closed

"About what?" asked Connie innocently

"Me, max and the baby" Zoe turned and looked at Connie who simply said "its common news down at the ED"

"What?!" Zoe almost shouted until she watched Connie burst out laughing "very funny!" zoe crossed her arms

"no, I found out from max, and don't worry as I have told people to keep quiet until you and max want to tell people" Connie admitted "he was wondering where you were and he was going out of his mind, he loves you"

"I know" smiled Zoe as the elevator doors opened at the ED

Zoe ignored all the strange looks she was getting as Connie brought her to cubicals, showing her and max who was waiting inside, the beautiful baby they had created.


End file.
